


what will be will be (running through the dark with you)

by Laeana



Series: ℓove is a seduction game, [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Choices, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Freedom, Healing, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: It's a redemption, somehow.Max can find the courage he often missed of, with Daniel by his side.And can, maybe, finally feel himself again.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: ℓove is a seduction game, [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002225
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	what will be will be (running through the dark with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [HOPE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223396) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana). 



> And Max feels alive, thanks to Daniel.
> 
> (featuring : hope by tom rosenthal)

— So ?

That's what his boyfriend asks him as soon as he goes out. He is stunned, he finds it difficult to realize. He still feels all shaking, almost feverish. He is afraid. He is relieved. He  is so much more than what he can actually express.

— Maxy ? So ?

— I ... I passed the exams. They accepted my change of course. Mainly because I had followed the first year. I'm ... I'm back in psych.

Daniel smiles, a bright smile, a big smile, and hugs him to lift him up and carry him, taking a little ride with him in the air. Before letting it go with a squeak. He almost falls down to the ground, it's too sudden. But his boyfriend's grip is strong on his hips.

— Ooof. Sometimes I forget that you are so heavy.

Max raises an eyebrow and the Aussie comes to kiss his lips gently.

— I'm so proud of you, Max, so proud.

— It's me who must thank you. Without you, I would never have had the courage, I would never have believed I could do all of this ... you are the best thing that ever happened to me in life.

He feels his words totally true. His partner was the one who motivated him to send in his request and then to revise and take the tests that were given to him in response. He still feels so fearful, but being with him kind of gives him strength. And, honestly, that's all that matters to him right now.

— The future still has plenty of surprises in store for you, my love, some good ones, some excellent ones. Never forget not to give up too quickly.

With a last smile, Daniel extends his hand to him and he quickly grabs it. Hands intertwined and they walk quietly. The glances ceased, the murmurs too. They are at peace now. A peace that no one can disturb.

— I'm back ... where I wanted.

— You will be able to be yourself again, as you wanted. To be Max again.

— I wasn't Max enough for you ?

— No, you weren't enough when it comes about yourself.

He looks down because it's true and he remembers confessing it. It's rare to find someone who fulfills you so well. He always feels lucky to be here, to stand here. There are so many ways to go in life ... 

— Thanks, Dan. Thank you.

— I love you.

Words whispered so many times and he is always hesitant about how to respond. He's afraid that it doesn't sound sincere enough, that it isn't enough for his partner. He's always afraid of screwing it up. He already did it so many times. Expectations he did not fill. Cold glances, disappointed voices.

— Don't think about it.

The reprimand bursts through the air, cracking like a whip. He almost jumps.

— I love you too.

— Never hesitate about what you feel. Don't hesitate to say it. It stays there, it stays in your chest, it just begs to come out. You can tell me everything.

— The next few days are going to be tough.

Daniel nods, doesn't let go of his hand, never lets go of his hand. They leave for a different fight but just as long and complicated. It's a fight he will not lead totally alone and that is a relief in itself.

— You're sure you want to come with me, I just need to get some stuff-

— And settle down with me for good. I know.

They are in front of a large property. That of his father. Where his suitcases remained. Amsterdam. He paid for the return tickets, as long as his dear father has not yet cut him off. It's weird, it's strange. To be back to what he once had to call his home. But it's not the same feeling at all than what is in his stomach when he thinks about moving in with Daniel.

He feels terrible, somehow too. Because there are memories, all around this place. He remembers the blood on his hands. But his boyfriend is by his side so he might just try to be brave for once.

— Ah, Max. Got some strange news about your course, but that must be a mistake, right ?

It's a very bad thing to run into Jos just outside the door. They are ready to go. He almost succeeded without causing a stir. They are so close. He can't let go now. Running away is always more easy when you're close from the exit.

— Did you bring a friend with you?

— My boyfriend actually. There is no mistake, I quit medicine. Just like I leave the house.

— I think you misunderstood, that we misunderstood each other, you-

— Farewell, papa.

Max leaves the house, his few bags with him, his Aussie carries more than half of them. He hurries back to their car, his whole body shaking. But he is breathing. But he is free. Daniel's hand rests on his. He tries to focus on it as much as possible. It's what keeps him from panic.

— You did it, Max, you did it my love. You have no regrets to have, nothing to be ashamed of.

Soft whispers reaching his ears.

— Let's go home.

He nods. His companion drives them to the airport. It’s only on the plane that he finally decompresses. Nervous breakdown. He cries and laughs at the same time. It's painful, so painful. His chest is tied, his heart is beating loudly to his ears. What did he just do ? Yeah ... what ... 

— Oh, god, he's going to want to kill me when he sees that I paid everything with his account. He will disinherit me, deny me from what he calls his family but which is not one.

— You didn't even take first class tickets, I'm almost disappointed.

It's light, and the very fact that they can joke about such a subject indicates how far he has come so far. He is no longer just a terrorized child. He makes his own choices, he can do it. He can be whoever he wants to be. Finally. Being able to be a real person, be able to be Max. He missed that feeling.

— I know you don't want to see yourself like this, but you're my savior, Dan.

— I also almost led you to your own destruction. I still don't know what I would have done if I hadn't found you on this beach ...

— We don't have to remember that.

— But still.

Their gazes become entangled in each other. Brown against blue, nice shades of color. He can see golden spots shining in the corner of his irises. It always amazed him how much shades he could see in those pupils. So beautiful, magnificent. 

— Still because it hurt you and I would never make the same mistake again. I love you, you who managed to make me feel something, who saved me from this loop I was stuck in. If I am your savior, you are just as much mine.

— You are not likely to make the same mistake, you will be leaving campus shortly ...

His mumble goes unnoticed. He doesn't know which of them prefers to ignore this detail. They should live one hundred percent with each other regardless. That's what their daily life will be like. He's as scared of that as he's excited.

— It's a shame we found each other so late.

— Oh, come on, I'll be h24 with you, sweetheart, you will end up not wanting me anymore !

— I thought I was the unbearable of both of us, from what you said to Nico ?

— You know I couldn't do without you.

As best as his position allows him, Daniel hugs him, cradling his face in his neck. His breath against his skin gives him sweet chills, he finds it hard to believe everything that they get there, that they are happy. They are happy and that's all that matters. Many things may await them in the future, they just don't care and they can allow themselves to such ignorance. Because they're happy yes, they're free from something that kept them behind, from a part of their past.

And that happiness seems to be made to last.

— I know you like to divert the subject from you but I was sincere, Maxy. I love you from the bottom of my heart and we'll go through the rest together. And I thank you for everything. To have appeared in my life.

It's strange life sometimes. Because, from time to time, we think that nothing is going well and suddenly everything gets better.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised you a tour around the other ships, right ? So that's what I'm doing. Even on the maxiel, the ship with which I started this whole series but they are the less represented ship ! they had their own things to go through, this is never really over ...  
> But I'm glad I could give them a somehow happy-ending, really.


End file.
